To The Moon
by MacTyson
Summary: 4 Dokter,1 Pasien,Puluhan tanda tanya,1 Jalan keluar. John yang dalam kondisi sekarat,ingin mendapatkan keinginan nya yang lama dia inginkan terwujud.Tapi usia tua nya membuat segala nya tak dapat terlaksana, dan semua ada di tangan 4 dokter untuk mewujudkan keinginan itu dengan mengubah memori John


To The Moon

**Act 1 : Going Back In Time**

Chapter 1: Johnny

* * *

Malam yang indah, sinar bulan menyinari, angin yang berhembus kencang, dan suara musik piano yang indah dimainkan oleh 2 orang anak kecil, jika didengar lebih lanjut, sebenarnya itu adalah sebuah musik dengan 2 note yang sama dan terus berulang ulang, hanya ada beberapa variasi note yang berbeda yang mengiringi 2 note yang berulang itu, dan disini semua nya bermulai

***Draaaggggggggggg* **Suara seperti tabrakan terdengar dari luar rumah

2 anak kecil itu berhenti sejenak bermain piano, "Suara apa itu?" tanya dari anak laki-laki tersebut

"Entah,mungkin orang mabuk lain yang menabrak pohon depan rumah" jawab dari anak perempuan disebelah nya

***Di luar rumah***

Sebuah asap keluar dari mobil yang menabrak pohonj didepan rumah, 4 orang keluar dari mobil tersebut

"Sudah kubilang akan jadi mimpi buruk jika Rico membawa mobil nya" ucap pria tinggi sambil membenari posisi kacamata nya

"Tapi hari ini memang giliran nya untuk membawa mobil" ucap pria pendek yang disebelah nya

"Sudahlah, ambil saja perlengkapan di mobil dan kita temui pasien kita,Private" ucap pria berkumis menyuruh pria pendek itu

si Private itu mengambil perlengkapan yang sangat besar, bahkan 2x lebih besar dari koper. "Damn, aku tak dibayar cukup untuk ini,Skippah"

"Tahan sebentar,Private.. kau akan terbiasa mengangkat itu" ucap pria yang dipanggil Skipper itu

Skipper dan dookter lain nya pergi menuju pintu rumah itu dan menotok pintu nya

"Ma, mereka disini" suara perempuan dari dalam rumah memberitahu ke ibu nya

Ibu nya melihat dari jendela lalu membuka pintu nya, "Akhir nya kalian datang, aku kira kalian tak akan datang"  
"Maaf,bu. Kami mengalami sedikit masalah... lalu lintas, jadi apakah kau pasien kami?"

"Tentu bukan, silahkan masuk terlebih dahulu" ucap ibu itu menyuruh dokter-dokter itu masuk

"Private, bawa itu masuk" suruh Skipper

"Baik,Skippah" dia membawa amsuk perlengkapan itu berbarengan dengan Skipper dll

"Jadi... Siapa pasien kami?" tanya Skipper

"Nama nya John, mereka pasien kalian, aku tak harus berbuat apa karena itu aku memanggil kalian" ucap Ibu itu

"Baik.. dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Skipper

"Diatas, dia sedang tidur diatas" ucap ibu itu

"Baik" Skipper naik keatas melalui tangga bersama Rico dan pria tinggi itu

"Ah.. Skippah, haruskah aku bawa perlengkapan ini diatas?" Tanya Private

"Tentu, pasien nya diatas, bukan diabawah sana. Tentu kau harus membawa benda itu keatas" jawab Skipper

"Owh.. man... aku rasa aku akan patah tulang belakang di hari pertama ku berkerja" Keluh Private

Dengan keberatan, Private membawa perlengkapan itu keatas dan memasuki sebuah kamar dengan teman-teman nya sedang memeriksa pria tua disana

"Bagaimana,Kowalski?" tanya Skipper kepada pria tinggi itu

"Kurasa hidup nya tak lama lagi,Skipper.. dia punya 1 atau 2 hari lagi menurut analisa ku" ucap Kowalski

"Jadi... Ibu...?"

"Lilly, namaku Lilly" lanjut ibu itu

"Baik,ibu Lilly. Bisa kau ceritakan tentang dia?" tanya Skipper

"Ah.. maaf, aku tak tahu banyak tentang dia" ucap ibu Lilly

"Apa maksudmu tidak tahu banyak? Kau tinggal disini" tanya Skipper

"Aku hanya menjaga nya disini, aku dan anakku hanya tinggal disini untuk menjaga nya sebentar karena kondisi nya dan dia juga mengizinkan kami" jawab Ibu itu

"Owh begitu ternyata" jawab singkat Skipper

"Apa kalian bisa membantu nya?" tanya ibu Lilly

"Kami telah menyembuhkan banyak pasien dengan masalah hidup mereka, mungkin ini akan sama seperti pasien kami yang lain" ucap Skipper

"Baik, kurasa kalian bisa membantu dia" ucap Ibu Lilly

"Jadi.. apa masalah nya?" tanya Private setelah menaruh perlengkapan itu

"Bulan.."

"Bulan?" tanya Skipper dan Private

"Ya.. dia ingin ... Ke bulan" ucap ibu Lilly

"Kau tahu kenapa?" tanya Private

"Aku sudah bilang aku tak terlalu tahu tentang nya... karena itu aku memanggil kalian, mungkin kalian bisa membantu" jawab nya

"Baik.. kurasa ini saat nya untuk kembali ke waktu lampau" ucap Skipper

Kowalski langsung mempersiapkan peralatan-peralatan untuk "mengobati" pasien tersebut

"Mungkin kalian ingin berkeliling sejenak sebelum pengobatan, mungkin anakku bisa mengajak kalian" ucap ibu Lilly

"Baik, mungkin aku yang akan keliling sejenak di wilayah rumah ini" ucap Private

"Anakkku dibawah, sedang bermain piano" ucap nya

"Baik lah bu." Ucap Private yang lalu turun kebawah dan menemui sepasang anak kecil yang sedang bermain piano itu

_"Hmmm.. mereka cukup bagus untuk usia muda mereka" _dalam hari Private bicara

Private memanggil anak tersebut, "Hi, Kiddos.. bisa kalian mengajak dokter yang baik ini untuk keliling sejenak?"

Anak kecil itu berhenti bermain dan menghadap Private, "Keliling kemana?"

"Ahh.. kemana saja, mungkin ketempat biasa John tempati" jawab Private

"Hmmm biar aku pikir... Bagaimana kalau kau bayar kami 1 juta dollar" ucap anak laki-laki

"Atau mungkin sebungkus permen kami didapur" ucap anak perempuan disitu

"Benar.. atau sebungkus permen didapur, kami tak bisa mengambil nya karena ibu menaruh nya diatas lemari dapur yang tinggi, kata nya kami akan diserang monster gigi jika makan terlalu banyak" ucap anak laki-laki itu

"Ibu tidak tahu jika kami telah membasmi satu monster" ucap anak perempuan itu

"Monster macam apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Private

"Monster beracun berwarna merah yang mencoba membunuh kami dengan gigitan tajam mereka dan untuk nya aku mereka diriku untuk menyelamatkan Tommy dari gigitan monster itu dan sampai sekarang aku punya bentol kecil di jari ku" jawab anak perempuan itu

"Hm.. menarik.. jadi dimana dapur nya?" tanya Private

"Disana" jawab kompak mereka berdua kearah kiri

"Baik" private masuk keruangan yang ditunjuk anak kecil itu dan langsung keluar lagi, "Waw.. kau sangat cepat"

"Apa maksud mua cepat? Itu kamar mandi" jawab Private dengan reaksi mengkerut kan wajah

"Ah.. ohhh.. jadi .. dapur nya disana " ucap anak kecil itu menunjuk ke arah kanan

" Hmm ..." lalu Private pergi ke ruang yang kanan dan ternyata benar jika itu dapur, Private melihat bungkus permen itu diatas lemari tinggi yang ternyata Private tidak sampai untuk mengambil nya. Dia mengambil kursi didekat sana dan akhir nya bisa meraih bungkus permen itu, "Semudah mengambil permen dari bayi" ucap Private

Dia keluar dan memberikan permen itu ke anak kecil itu, "Oke.. saat nya keliling rumah ini"

"Jadi kita akan kemana?" tanya Private

"Kami tahu tempat rahasia lucu di basement, mau melihat?" tanya nya

"Ruang lucu?" Private kebingungan

"Yah, aku punya kunci nya" ucap anak perempuan

"Baik.. tunjukkan padaku" ucap Private yang lalu anak-anak itu menunjukan pintu besi dibasement, si anak perempuan membuka kunci nya

"Masuk lah,dok. " ucap anak perempuan itu

Private masuk perlahan kedalam ruangan itun tapi yang dia lihat hanya kegelapan tebal, dia menyalakan lampu rumah itu, dan yang dia lihat...

"Apa-apaan ini? Tanya nya saat melihat puluhan origami kertas berbentuk kelinci bertumpukan di lantai

Lalu dia menghadap ke sebuah mainan Platypus yang berdebu diatas sebuah kotak kardus, "Hewan mengerikan macam apa ini?" tanya Private sambil memegang nya

"Hmm.. sudahlah.. kurasa tak ada lagi yang harus dilihat disini" ucap nya yang lalu keluar dari ruangan itu

"Bagaimana,Doc?" tanya anak itu

"Hmm.. Aneh.. Apakah dia sering membuat benda-benda itu?" tanya nya

"Jika kau mau lihat lebih banyak, itu ada di Lighthouse dekat rumah ini" ucap nya

"Lighthouse? "

"Ya.. aku punya kunci nya" ucap anak perempuan sambil memegang kunci

"Apa kau selalu mencuri kunci ruangan orang?" tanya private kebingungan

"Teehee"

***Beberapa menit kemudian***

"Ini dia tempat nya" ucap anak itu yang sampai di Lighthouse tua

"Hmm.. tampak nya tidak pernah digunakan lagi" ucap Private

Anak perempuan itu membuka pintu Lighthouse itu, "Ayo masuk,dok"

"Tunggu dulu.. apa itu?" tanya Private yang melihat sebuah batu nisan yang bersebalahan dengan lighthouse itu

**R.I.P  
River**

"Siapa itu River?" tanya Private

Anak-anak itu menggelengkan kepala, "ayolah,dok.. kami tak mau menunggu seharian disini"

Private hanya menuruti permintaan anak itu untuk masuk walau masih ada tanda tanya siapa itu River

Anak tangga demi anak tangga dinaiki, "Damn, Tempat ini butuh elevator .. aku sudah cukup lelah untuk membawa benda berat itu" keluh Private

Sampai dipuncak, yang mereka lihat adalah lebih banyak lagi origami kelinci bertumpukkan tapi ada satu origami yang terlihat berbeda, Private mengambil origami itu dan yang berbeda adalah warna kertas yang dipakai.. yang satu itu menggunakan warna biru dan kuning disaat yang lain hanya berwarna putih

"Mengapa benda-benda ini banyak sekali bertumpukan? Apakah john guru seni?" tanya Private

Lagi-lagi, anak-anak itu menggelengkan kepala sebagai ketidak tahuan mereka

***KRIK KRIK KRIK KRIK KRIK KRIK* **suara telepon genggam Private berbunyi, "siapa yang telpon?" tanya nya

"Hm.. harus nya aku tahu" ucap nya saat dilihat ternyata yang menelpon adalah Skipper

"Baik,Skipper. Aku akan kesana" jawab Private yang lalu menaruh kembali telepon nya

"Baik anak2, keliling nya sampai disini dulu" ucap Private

"Tentu saja, lagipula terima kasih atas permen nya"

"Aku harap aku tak dimarahi ibu kalian soal itu" ucap Private

"Teehee"

***Sesampai di kamar John"**

"Private, ambil helm mu di kursi itu. Kita akan masuk kedalam memori John" suruh skipper

"Owwwhh.. yeah...! Ini akan terasa keren" ucap Private yang lalu mengambil helm di kursi itu

"Jadi.. apa yang kalian akan lakukan?" tanya Ibu Lilly

"Kami akan masuk ke memori John, dan mengetahui alasan nya kebulan dan dengan itu kami bisa mengubah memori nya dan membuat nya menjadi astonot disaat dia muda dulu" jelas Skipper

"Apa itu tidak merusak dirinya?" tanya Lilly

"Kami hanya akan mengubah memori nya, jadi dia bisa tercapai keinginan nya walau itu hanya berada dalam memori nya yang telah kami ubah dan dia bisa meraih keinginan nya sebelum dia menghembuskan nafas terakhir nya" jelas Skipper

"Baik,dokter.. Kuserahkan padamu" ucap Lilly

"Kowalski,Rico! Periksa kondisi nya disaat kami ada dalam memori nya, kita tak mau ini gagal dan harus mengulang dari awal lagi" ucap Skipper menyuruh 2 anak buah lain nya yang tak ikut

"Baiklah,Private... WE'RE GOING BACK IN TIME!" Skipper menekan tombol

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**MacTyson here talking to ya**

**setelah lama jeda di FF, akhir nya bisa nemuin ide yang bener-bener mateng untuk dikarang, semoga gak jadi Fail yang ke-... OVER 9000!**

**And BTW... Storyline nya copy dari storyline yang dibuat "Freebird production" (Sorry) tapi aku bener-bener suka dengan storyline buatan mereka jadi saya putusin untuk Remake dengan versi saya**

**BTW again... Fic nya kemungkinan bakal ada 3 ACT untuk fic ini**

**Terbuatnya Fic ini karena Bro Pewdie dan Freebird ._.**

**BROFIST**

**TEEHEE**


End file.
